Sensocide
by Mouse-Mouse
Summary: Series of drabbles as epic plots evade me. Ratings will vary, but T will be the highest. Various pairings and genres also. Enjoy! 5th May :: 4. I Don't Like Your Girlfriend : Aerrow x Finn
1. Absynthe : FinnxAerrow

Sensocide

Author's Note: It's ten to two in the merry old morning and mother-dear is glaring at me and telling me to bugger off to bed. So I'm going. (Posting this first and _then _going, metellsher)

Finn, drunk on the Green Fairy because the damn stuff is delicious and Aerrow, so pretty he could turn straight men with a giggle. And they are my otp of SH. (Expect fun with Finn clones too in later drabbles; it's too good to pass up...) Enjoy!

Pairing: Finn x Aerrow

Discalimer: Don't own, don't sue. But a bottle of Absinthe/sint/synth/sinth/synthe _would_ be nice...

* * *

Absynthe

x+x+x+x+x

Aerrow wasn't sure if it was the strong whiff of aniseed or the off-key singing which reached him first. Either way it was coming from Finn's room and he knew it was check what was going on or have a near apocalyptic disaster. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe Finn could just wait until morning?

A hiccough and sudden silence.

The door clanked open and revealed the blonde sharpshooter sprawled on his back across his bed, clutching a bottle of something _viciously green_ and waving the other hand in the air as he continued mumbling and then singing (see: _yelling_) some heavy rock song Aerrow wasn't sure Finn was even singing the right words to.

"Err...Finn?" The blonde's head fell back and blue eyes stared lazily at him for a few moments. A broad grin and Finn flung his arms wide, the green liquid sloshing in the bottle with a merry sound. As if the bottle itself were singing 'I'll get you very drunk, very quick; can you not tell by my colour?'

"Aerrow!" When the sky knight merely quirked an eyebrow, Finn pouted and patted the bed none too lightly with his free hand, rolling drunkenly onto his stomach and taking another swig of 'Green Fairy'. The redhead sighed, moving towards the sharpshooter with the self-set mission to take the bottle away and make sure Finn didn't hurt himself before he was asleep. He'd worry about the massive hangover his human friend was going to have in the morning. However, Finn seemed to guess this and sat upright, with some difficulty, insisting he sit. The very moment Aerrow was seated, Finn rested his chin on his leader's shoulder and grinned up at him, arm round his neck holding him tightly. "Get drunk with me, Aer." The bottle was thrust in his general direction. 'General' meaning 'off by at least a foot'. "An' tell your sparkly twin to sit still...'s makin' me ill..." Aerrow blanched and recoiled, ready to dart out the way should the blonde's stomach feel like making its opinion known.

"You really shouldn't be drinking that you know. You're going to regret it tomorrow."

"Mmm..." The green-eyed teen sighed and scratched his cheek in thought.

"How come you're drinking, anyway? Didn't picture you as the drinking type." A pale hand reached to covertly pilfer the bottle but its current owner was having none of it, despite having offered the bottle a moment ago.

"Ahm not...jus'...smelt nice...bit like you, Aer. You smell nice."

"Umm...thanks?" Finn slurred a 'no probs' and continued to stare lazily at him, smiling away like he knew some inside joke. The bottle was once again offered, Aerrow seizing his chance and the liquor. The blonde frowned – tried, at least- and then whined.

"You're no fun... least taste it –'s really good," The redhead reluctantly sniffed it and reeled back. The stuff smelt like the fumes from a liquorice factory vat.

"Geez, Finn!" Green eyes squinted at the label. "Seventy-seven percent! You might as well donate your liver to hospital if you want rid of it so badly!" The blonde only grinned, hanging onto the sky knight with both arms now.

"Tastes nice."

"Yeah, bet it does." The drunken human missed the sarcasm and urged his friend to drink some.

"It won't bite." It was biting his eyes just looking at it. It was well known in Atmos that, particularly on Terra Neon's dark, adult sibling, Nova, that powdered crystal was added to some of the more potent alcohols to make them all the more...potent. Someone had once likened the 'Super Nova' (a drink illegal everywhere _but_ Nova due to near toxic levels of crystal – one drink, two if you were 'lucky', and you were a drooling mess in the corner) to being 'kicked in the back of the throat and having molten gold poured in the stomach, then kissed breathless by the sweetest girl ever seen.'

"It's green enough to."

"Awww, widdle Aerrow's scared a' drink. What's the matter, too young,_ kid_?" Aerrow frowned at him, the fifteen-year-old smirking. Apparently, though overly 'huggy' and calm when drunk, nothing could drown that defiant smirk that was so unmistakably 'Finn'.

"You're not much nearer the limit yourself." Sky blue eyes blinked up at him with a thoughtful look.

"One sip. I won't tell," Finn managed a deviously angelic smile, the redhead rolling his eyes. If drinking vile green poison was what it was going to take to get some sleep tonight, he better kiss his taste buds goodbye.

It didn't taste even half as bad as it looked. In fact, it _was_ just like aniseed. With an alcoholic tinge, true, but not unpleasant. The younger boy made the mistake of letting the bottle linger at his lips for a moment too long whilst he realised this, Finn not missing an opportunity and tilting the bottle almost vertical. Aerrow spluttered and took it from his mouth almost immediately, feeling the liquid gliding down his throat. "See, 's good,"

"Don't do that ever again." Green eyes scowled sideways at Finn dangerously and the blonde seemed distracted for a few seconds, staring at the other with an unreadable expression. Then he snatched the bottle back and happily swigged. A sudden second of dizziness and Aerrow blinked in confusion. He'd never really tasted alcohol before and though he didn't feel like he was losing control, the single gulp that had been at least a shot was already working some sort of sinister way through his bloodstream. Blue eyes were watching him with a knowing grin.

"Go on, try it _properly_." He really shouldn't. But it _did_ taste nice...and if he drank it, Finn couldn't get worse. And he was a lot more sensible than Finn anyway, so he'd be able to control himself under the influence. Another tentative sip. And another.

..._A__nd another_.

Five minutes later, Aerrow was leaning back against the wall, a pleasantly vacant smile in place. He wasn't drunk, just content with the world_ - t__ipsy,_ if you will. "This reminds me of whe' we met tha' siren..." Finn slurred, shifting slightly against the taller, younger boy and waving a finger round in illustration of the point he was about to make (or waving his finger round was fulfilling some strange desire one attained when drunk). Aerrow couldn't summon the effort to push him off so left him there. It wasn't uncomfortable, just slightly too...normal feeling; too right. "All warm...an' like this...kinda close."

"What do you mean?"

"...Ca' I tell you a secret?" Sapphire stared into jade for a long minute, the redhead nodding slowly.

"I s'ppose."

"You can't tell anyone though...migh' think 's a bi'...weird." Another nod and Finn shifted to face his side, leaning against him, mouth close to his neck; the older teen was so close the pale boy could feel breath against his skin, a heartbeat both sides of his ribs.

So close it snapped him out of the haze he was descending into, alert and alarmed by the sudden closeness. Finn's fingertips at either side of his neck were a warm, ghostlike touch, thumb stroking the underside of his jaw. "You see...I was lying about what I saw..."He seemed lucid now, not slurring - whispering in Aerrow's ear like a lover. "I don't even like blondes...I like_ red_." Green eyes widened slightly. "Ha...can you believe?...I like redheads Aer, red hair and pale skin..." Finn pulled back and moved almost into Aerrow's lap to rest his forehead against the others, stroking high cheekbones and soft lips.

Green searched blue, puzzled, restless. "And green eyes...nice and pretty green...you're really pretty Aerrow, did I ever tell you that?" He chuckled, more to himself than anyone, laying a finger against Aerrow's lips and looking into his eyes very seriously. "I lied again; man...you're pretty _beautiful_, actually." There was something dark, hungering in his half-hooded stare that was unnerving, exciting, even as his eyelids drooped and he snuggled into the sky knight's shoulder, the latter not moving an inch, staring at the bottle of 'Green Fairy' on the dresser. "I think I...might just..." He trailed off.

Slowly, hesitantly, Aerrow touched the blonde boy's mumbling lips, curious as to what exactly Finn had been about to say and was going to remember, and what he thought in his own mind, now too full of absynthe and sleep to remain coherent. How were they to act in the morning if both remembered? Did this change everything?

He sighed, and finally smiled, dazedly.

He'd never been called beautiful before.

x+x+x+x+x

* * *

Will continue tenaciously whether reviewed or not... (but it'd be nice to know it's being read...)

See you in chapter two!


	2. Crepuscule : FinnxAerrow

Sensocide

Author's Note: Don't expect all updates _this_ quick! This one just happened to be already written!! XoX

Ahem! More Finn x Aerrow _buh-cuz_ I can and love them so (they are not crack to me. Does this make me strange?) Short, sweet and with the sex. :D (Hopefully obviously, they're older in this. Being, y'know, _fourteen and fifteen _in the show ... x-x Or if it floats your boat, they're being doubly naughty and just being _teenagers_. )

For some reason, I doubt Atmos would be quite as comfortable with homosexuals as our modern day society is, as in, couples know better than to tell even their friends they're '_that way__'_ inclined. With all the humanoid races about, I bet it would fall into the same category as inter-racial relationships (you KNOW they exist!) for being more than merely frowned upon. Particularly for a Sky Knight I reckons – and _even more so_ (this pairing causes all sorts of problems for itself) a relationship with a squadron member.

And thus naughty places like Terra Nova exist.

...Or at least, that is what I think :D

Pairing: Finn x Aerrow

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. It'll make Aerrow cry. And then _I'll _cry. A _lot._

* * *

Crepuscle

x+x+x+x+x

A hitch of breath, a near inaudible shift of skin on skin, the warmth at their chests to the chill at their backs.

A whisper, a groan.

Blunt nails over pale skin.

Fingers tugging at spiked blonde hair. The murmur of a name catching on a twilight lover's lips. In their time, their secret time when none would seek them, between the day and the night in the stillness of those precious few hours. The crepuscule in which the world vanished between breathless moans and exploring hands. While the others prepared for bed they would long for the next touch, the next shiver, the next sigh and smile and white knuckled grip as a scream was quickly muffled.

It was _sick_ and it was_ wrong _and it would ruin both of them if ever they were found out.

But they couldn't stop.

Lingering gazes, the briefest of caresses masked with a stupid excuse just to touch; conversation laced with underlying meaning and innuendo. Had they been suspected, the signs would be obvious. But they were careful, what they had was too valued, too _needed_ –

"Ah-! ..._Nnn_..." Their twilight, their border between the light and the dark. The short time they were allowed to be everything they wanted to be as the world's eyes closed. When the war, the rules, the hardships crept from their minds.

"I can't hear yoooou," a sing-song tease. The lightly tanned boy let his head fall back to stare up into the others eyes with a playful grin.

Blue to green, sky to terra. A soft kiss and a chuckle from the taller sky knight.

"Would you rather I screamed?" The grin widened as lips trailed the crook of his neck, nose gliding along the underside of his jaw, the question purred into his skin.

"Man, you make the best noises whatever you do – the next hotel we hit, we're totally abusing decibels..."

"Agreed."

No one would know. No one _could _know.

They couldn't afford it.

x+x+x+x+x

* * *

:d noms. Next chapter might be a while, got many college things to stop neglecting, and probably...a Repton x Starling. Because for a lizard with an at times silly voice, Repton is pretty damn _yum. _Hurhur. 


	3. Desert Rose : ReptonxStarling

Sensocide

Author's Note: Oh, I love Repton. I really do. He just...growls at everything. And his spines move like an iguanas. It is a thing full of win and adorableness. And Starling is Aerrow's estranged big sister. Yessheis. All we need is their mother to have blue hair...(red and blue makes purple, kiddies!)

_–Spreading propaganda and just asking to be __attempt-__pummelled by some crackpot __A__errow__xS__tarling__ fan who thinks _I'm_ the crackpot who actually _cares_ if people hate what I love__ and views every statement made as dogma for the rest of the fans to conform to__.-_

On a side note, I _really do_ appreciate such lovely, wonderful reviewers. You guys are the absolute bee's-knees and cool beans. You give me hope for this fandom :D

Pairing: Repton x Starling (one sided, or at least untold if reciprocated)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, Repton'll come after you with his raptor crew (yo).

Desert Rose

x x x x x

"Get up." He snarled with dispassion, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his knuckle. She showed no intention of moving, no indication she'd even heard. His chest rumbled in anger. "Get up, or I will _drag_ you up." Green eyes seared into him from the dusty ground, the woman's breathing still erratic and laboured. The wound in her side was throbbing with every breath and her right knee trembled as she stood. The ankle threatened to collapse from where she'd landed awkwardly but she managed to rise to her feet, her disgusting human weakness gone again. She dropped into a battle stance, eyeing her nunchaku behind him. She wasn't fast enough with her ankle sending pain lancing through her calf and wasn't strong enough to attack him head on. Starling steeled herself, waiting for the raptor to make the first move. Yellow eyes burned back at her through the rain haze.

There was rarely a decisive victor between them; though he was far stronger than her, her fighting skills made the detail minor. They'd 'owe' each other often, each always reluctant to finish their twisted little game. It gave them something to aim for, defeating the other in the next battle. They weren't spars, each attack was intended to hurt, but they weren't truly fighting. Not to kill.

Muscles bunched under his slick scales, the warning a mere moment before the glowing blade carved the air. The sky knight had ducked and rolled, seizing her nunchaku and righting herself in a single movement, blocking a second swing with the chain. The pressure from the building storm was making her feel sluggish and she gritted her teeth in a grimace at how weak she'd become. He'd been rumoured dead and the new scars over his tough hide showed it had been a close call. Without an opponent waiting just for her she'd fallen lax in her training and it shamed her to admit.

He could tell. And it enraged him. "You're weaker than usual _human_." Repton growled, pressing down on the chain with ease.

"More than enough to beat you." She snapped, pushing back with all her strength and twisting out of the lock. "Isn't the score one to me?" A flash of sharp fangs.

"The other way round, I'm sure."

"Ha, I doubt it." The weapons clanged and screeched, metal against metal, audible even in the roaring thunder. The rain was freezing, feeling more like needles hitting her skin than water. She wondered how he could stand it; being a cold-blooded raptor, didn't he hate the cold? His tail flicked round, catching the back of her knee and sweeping her leg out from under her. She flipped easily back to her feet, avoiding an overhead strike with a twist of her body and lashing out at his right side. Faster than she could follow, he had caught the weapon with his free hand and yanked it forward. Digging in her heels, she yanked back, annoyed she wasn't able to make him stumble forward too. The blade hummed through the air and Starling blocked it at the last second, locking them together again.

For a human, she was strong. She was strong and strong-willed, never backing down even when the odds were far from in her favour. Another screech and hum as the blade sliced the air a hair's breadth from skin.

There was a beautiful flower that grew on Bogaton, -_screeeeee_- a _rose_ it was called. –_crack__ clash, __rumble_ - It wasn't beautiful simply because of how it looked or smelled, though both were enough to make other flowers jealous. Even in the harshest winters –_snarl, '__a__h!'_ - and blistering summers of the terra, it would bloom – _screech _- and survive, would be assailants defeated by its hidden thorns. It was delicate, each petal soft like silk and as thin as tissue, -_'ugh!' __a sudden splatter of blood diluted into the mud by raindrops_ - but its thorns and its will to survive made it strong, – _a grimace lasting less than a second_ - made it _beautiful_.

Repton watched her unwavering green eyes as the fire within them beat back the cold of the storm.

He knew the cause of his fascination. She was the desert rose he'd been so enthralled with as a nestling. It relieved him to know it wasn't affection; you couldn't fall in love with a _flower_ of all things. Spitz had been foolish enough to mention the infernal word after a particularly fierce spar of theirs, his brothers were wise to keep their distance, and the thought would no longer leave him alone.

Lightning flicked across the bruised clouds, a thundering roar following them.

_This_ – this noise when they fought. –this ache and hunger that both subsided and intensified.

_This_ was euphoria.

Blood rushing in his veins, nature its very self driving them, weapons extension of the body not tools, this rose giving him proof and despite the harsh winters and blistering summers he was _alive_ and he was _breathing_.

No, she was no _flower_. No flower of Bogaton or Atmos or in all the worlds beyond could ever hope – ever begin to _dream_ – of seizing the long forgotten cold-blooded heart of a rogue and make it beat again with such fervour, such heat, such _passion_.

Inwardly, he grinned in defeat.

You couldn't fall in love with a flower; but a _rose_ - inspiration to songs and sonnets, poems and paintings - _a rose was not a flower__, and neither was she._

x x x x x

GAWD. Really hope their not too OOC... OO if you think they are, do explain _why_ they are. I've tried, but I'm still...'ee'-ish. Next chapter is very likely to be another FxA because they be my favourite. Or a single character drabble. Or a DAxA. OR a DAxF (yes, you read right). Because DAxF intrigues me to no end...(and I heart crackishness) Or maybe...just maybe...no pairings at all. Depends on which of the...several I finish first. OO

Much love and huggles!


	4. I Don't Like Your Girlfriend : A x F

Sensocide

Author's Note: (hugglesqueezes you all) You're lovely you lot 8D

HURHUR, Aerrow and Finn-ness for I loves them. They be my favourite. The sudden influx of AxP makes me eep. Sorry, Alice the Dark Angel, I'm not interested in viewer count and arguably even less interested in AxP (

Something to consider! : Who is Marie-Sou (I know, imaginative. Shush) a Mary-Sued version of? Hmm...

Pairing: Aerrow x Finn (WHAT? _Aerrow_ x Finn?? OoO What is this madness?)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Or feel the wrath of Marie-Sou's amazing sky knight sky-fu skillzorz (COUGH)

I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

x+x+x+x+x

She was perfect. Beautiful and slender, long red hair and bright green eyes. Her pale skin was like porcelain and when she smiled Finn would get this look on his face like he had just fallen in love. She was a little taller than Finn with heels on which, of course, she never once stumbled in, and her skimmer was state of the art. She was good with crystals and was an accomplished mechanic. Everyone seemed to like her.

Aerrow _loathed_ her.

The pretty young girl giggled at some passing comment Finn had made and snuggled into his shoulder, tugging his arm a little closer to her hourglass curves and the sky knight's eyes narrowed over the edge of the book he was pretending to read just so he didn't have to watch them gush over one another. That is, _Aerrow_ the sky knight, because apparently she was a sky knight too. She had no documents to prove it and had yet to say when exactly she'd completed sky knight academy. Aerrow had been a prodigy at thirteen, and he would have heard about her too if she was so young and so _talented_. He muttered darkly to himself and Radarr grumbled too. Radarr didn't like her either, come to think about it. He followed Aerrow around more than usual as the redhead was rarely anywhere near her.

She just...annoyed him.

Batting her long eyelashes at Finn as she cooed something, Marie-Sou (apparently her name meant something along the lines of 'beautiful' and 'interesting'; Aerrow could easily think of a few interesting names for her) was oblivious to the death glare that could make the Dark Ace cry.

Piper and Junko were chattering away with the couple, Stork strangely absent from the controls of the Condor. That was another thing; she never had permission to come aboard the Condor. She just sort of...appeared. The Condor was his, damnit; he was well within his rights to kick her off. True, Stork flew the airship and loved the thing almost _too_ much and the Storm Hawks all lived together aboard it; but it was...an inheritance of sorts.

If Finn asked for her to become an honorary Storm Hawk, he was going to throw a book at his head. And then Stork's library at _her_. Another giggle that made his teeth grind and Aerrow decided it was time to leave before the stupid blonde thought of asking.

Stupid Finn and his stupid girlfriend.

"Wretched, isn't it?" Startled by the Merb's gloomy voice, green eyes darted up to find Stork sulking in the corridor. For once, the usually chirpy sky knight had to agree.

"Sickening, I was thinking." Stork gave a chuckle, fiddling with the trinket in his hands.

"You know, being leader and all, you_ could_ do us all a favour and throw her off right _now_."

"We're flying." Stork's eyes glinted.

"Oh, I know." As terrible as the idea was, the redhead couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't tempt me. I'm still thinking up excuses not to pick her up tomorrow. And running out of ones to stop her staying on the Condor."

"...Say one of us has Bog Fever, need to stay quarantined. Best if she doesn't come near. That or we're doomed to endure her until Finn finds _another_ annoying girl to fawn over him." A pause as green met yellow.

"Do you think-"

"No. The next one's likely to be worse. Let's just stick with Plan A."

"What's Plan A?"

"Not landing when we drop her off home." The Merb sounded deadly serious, even hopeful. The sky knight sighed.

"Again, don't tempt me." He continued down the hall to his room, slumping down on the bed and frowning at the ceiling. He'd told Piper the girl annoyed him barely a week after she'd first walked aboard. Piper had frowned and said he should give her a chance.

So he had. Really, he'd tried to be nice and listen to whatever the heck she was going on about (probably shoes...or something...like how great she was. Ugh.) but she was just _so annoying_. Piper, upon hearing him grumbling to Radarr in the kitchen one morning, had laughed at him and with a playful prod to the ribs suggested the horrific unspeakable – "Maybe you're not annoyed with her; maybe you fancy her and you're _jealous." _The blunette had then squeaked and cowered from the room as his scowl quickly hushed her. He had also been holding a butter knife which could only have added to her fear. For such a nice, sweet (maniacally suicidal) boy, Aerrow had one terrifying death glare.

A thunderous knock at the doorway and Junko peered round at him.

"Hey, you okay buddy? Never seen you frown so much."

"It's Finn's girlfriend. I can't stand her."

"Not like you."

"Hnn." The Wallop hesitated for a moment, then stepped over the threshold and closed the door.

"Uh...not to be nosey or anything, but...it's not because you fancy her-"

"No." Immediately, Junko fell silent. Aerrow was difficult to deal with when he was frowning; the mechanic wasn't used to it. Junko sat by the redhead's feet, looking thoughtful. Aerrow continued to frown.

"What about Finn?" Green eyes gave him quizzical look.

"...What _about _Finn?"

"Well..." He began slowly, wondering how he was going to word this. Within Wallop kind, males didn't fall for other males. It simply didn't happen; but he'd heard a second cousin's friend's sister's boyfriend's neighbour's babysitter's brother's girlfriend rambling about a trip to Terra Nova once and she'd mentioned humans of the same sex together like couples. Truth be told, his knowledge of humans wasn't extensive, but he'd seen some rather effeminate male humans (he had to admit, Aerrow was kinda..._pretty_) and some very masculine female humans and had come to the assumption that it was less rare in humans for couples of the same sex. He was pretty sure this meant they couldn't have children because humans couldn't reproduce asexually...'I think...'

"Well...?" Junko blinked. Aerrow quirked an eyebrow and the Wallop suddenly remembered what he was trying to say.

"You don't think you hate Marie-Sou so much because...you like Finn?" Aerrow stared at him as though he'd just spontaneously grown another head.

"...Wh..._What_?"

"My second cousin's friend's sister's boyfriend's neighbour's babysitter's brother's girlfriend said when she went to Terra Nova she saw human guys together like couples so I guessed it was a human thing - it's okay if you do I mean Piper'll be upset and there is the problem that Finn seems keen on girls-" Aerrow wasn't listening. No way did he like Finn like that. It was just wrong. Terra Nova was full of people who didn't fit into Atmos society. Inter-specie couples, half breeds, homosexuals; a haven for the sexually diverse and perverse. They weren't welcome in the rest of Atmos so they congregated in the city of sinners. He couldn't like another guy; he was a normal person, not...not one of _those_.

He didn't. He refused to believe it. He hated Marie-Sou because she annoyed him, not because he wanted her boyfriend. A lot. In naughty ways. The redhead swore and Junko stopped going on about whatever he was going on about, he wasn't sure himself anymore, it had taken a turn while taking a turn, and blinked at the sky knight. "None of us would think any less of you Aerrow. And I won't tell anyone if you do." He actually did...he _actually _liked Finn a way that he wasn't supposed to.

"...Really?"

"Promise."

"...I think I do...y'know, _like_ him..." He sat up suddenly. "Thanks Junko, I needed that talk."

"Where are you...?" The Wallop called but the sky knight was already out of the room and zooming off down the corridor. Junko sat and twiddled his thumbs. "You're welcome."

Aerrow felt like he was on some sort of sugar high, power walking down the corridor heading in some undetermined direction. Maybe he did like Finn. In that way. Now it had been said he couldn't help but wonder if that was why he felt so warm and smiley round Finn usually. Some small, logical part of his mind (that was always overpowered by his spur-of-the-moment often suicidal part) flailed in vain that he should stop, turn around and go hide in a box until he convinced himself he did, in fact, not fancy one of his closest friends. It swiftly shut up as he rounded a corner and found Finn walking towards him. Alone. Butterflies buzzed round in his stomach like skimmers. The blonde looked up, utterly unsuspecting, unable to even utter a greeting before he was pushed against the wall.

"He-Hey!" Aerrow swiftly cut him off as his impulsive brain threw caution to the wind and pressed his lips against Finn's in a fierce kiss. Pulling back he couldn't help but smirk at the sharpshooter's expression. "You...you-"

"I don't like your girlfriend."

x+x+x+x+x

A/N: _Hey-hey, you-you, I think you need a new one..._hurhur :D Just to note, this is NOT a dig at anyone's Mary-Sue (if there are any, I avoid suspicious looking ones like the plague lest I read one sentence and my eyes bleed.)

And yes. Finn (not-so-) secretly has a redhead kink. So do I. A bigbad really-red redhead kink. Yum.


End file.
